Beginning- part one
by Znil
Summary: The story of when a girl sees her parents killed by Agents


Disclaimer: In away none of this belongs to me, "The Martix" belongs to the people at Warner Brothers as well as the characters, I'm just having a bit of fun. I can't even say that the characters you don't recognise belong to me because there might be others with the same name. If that's the case then it's just a coincidence.  
  
Authors note: This is the beginning of something major so be warned.  
Infinity is one of the main characters in my fics and it may be like the film in parts but it was unavoidable i'm afraid.  
OK on with the story....  
  
  
The Beginning- Part One  
  
It started off like any other Monday. I had come home from a boring day at school and a few hours later mum Dad came home from work. He is a computer programmer and like always he sat down at our computer and inserted a disk. I decided not to bother him as he was in his 'work' mode, so I went upstairs to relax and listen to music.  
A while later I heard my Dad calling for Mum, he sounded quite panicky so I looked over the banister of the stairs where I had a good view of the computer.  
On the screen was a strange type of green writing, it almost looked Japanese. It was in columns cascading down the screen. I had never seen anything like it. Neither has my Dad.  
My Mum came into the room, " What is it?"  
"Look at this", said my Dad and he showed her the green writing.  
"What is that?"  
"No idea but it's not meant to be on there."  
I watched as dad pushed Ctrl, Alt delete and a picture of a machine in the shape of a spider appeared.  
'What the hell is that?' I thought and I was just going to go down and have a better look when the front door was forced open.  
Three men came in to the front room and were all wearing black suits, rectangle sunglasses and had ear pieces in. They looked like your stereotypical FBI Agent.  
The one at the front got out a gun and fired at the computer sending a bullet through the screen, the sound was phenomenal!  
My Dad stood up to face them. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" He yelled at them. They responded by all raising their guns at my Dad and shot him in the chest, He stumbled and fell to the floor in a pool of blood.  
'NO!' I screamed in my head but my Mum was screaming too, until they shot her. Her body fell next to my dad's.  
'This can not be happening!' I thought, I felt sick but I couldn't let the men know that I was there so I slowly crept back up the stairs to the bathroom where I was sick and cried.  
I sat in silence in the bathroom, waiting for the men in suits to kill me too, but no one came.  
It was an hour before I felt brave enough to go down stairs.  
There was no one down there, nothing to show what had happened. The computer monitor no longer had a bullet through it, there was no bodies of my parents, no blood on the walls or carpet and no men in suits.  
"What's going on?" I said, not caring that I was talking to myself. It was all too much for me to take and I just fell to the floor crying. I was terrified.  
I fell asleep and awoke to the sound of the phone ringing and I was going to answer it when I remembered the men in suits and sunglasses, it might be them, so I let the phone ring and ring... In the end I pulled out the cord and I was left with silence.  
I didn't go to school the next day, or the day after that. In fact I didn't leave the house because I was so scared.  
A couple of nights later there was a knock at the door.  
'It's them!' I thought in horror, 'they've come to get me!'  
"Infinity?" who ever was at the door said.  
'Oh my god they know my internet name!' Only a few people know me by that name, one of them being my cousin Thomas, a.k.a. Neo, he is a great hacker and he gave me the name Infinity.  
"Infinity open up it's Neo."  
I quickly rushed to the door.  
"Did anyone follow you?" I asked before opening the door. Neo probably thought I was paranoid.  
"No" he replied. I opened the door to see him wearing his black clothes and long black coat. If he wasn't my cousin I would really fancy him.  
I immediately gave him a hug. Neo was the only real family I had left.  
"It's okay Infinity, I'm here now, everything is going to be all right," he said while rubbing my back to comfort me.  
"They were murdered, in cold blood, they didn't stand a chance" I cried.  
"I know Infinity, I'm sorry I couldn't stop it."  
"Who were they? Why did they kill my Mum and Dad?" I asked.  
"Because they saw something they shouldn't have."  
I stepped away from him. "The green writing and spider thing?"  
He nodded.  
"Wait a minute how do you know all this?"  
"Are you sure you want to know?" he asked  
"Yes. What was that thing on the computer? Who were those men?.. What is going to happen to me?"  
"You'll come with us," he smiled.  
"Us? Who's us?"  
"You'll see- come on." And we walked out of the house, I took one last look and knew I would never see it again.  
Neo told ne to get in to a black car and I did. A woman was behind the wheel, Neo got in the passengers seat, he turned to look at me.  
"Infinity this is Trinity." Trinity gave a nod and a smile.  
"Hi" I said and then looked out the window as I left my neighbourhood I had grew up in behind.  
Trinity pulled up outside an old hotel and I was taken inside. Neo stopped outside two huge doors.  
"Just a little note, be honest, he knows more than you think."  
With that he opened the doors to a huge room and with his back to me, looking out the window was a tall bald black man in a long leather coat.  
He turned around and I saw he was wearing mirrored sunglasses, he smiled.  
"Infinity" he stuck out his hand and I shook it. "My name is Morpheus."  
I looked at Neo, he was always going on about Morpheus, he was meant to be a famous hacker or something .  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said, a thin smile appeared on his face.  
"Take a seat Infinity- Thank you Neo" and my cousin went into another room. I sat on a red leather chair and noticed a glass of water on a table. Morpheus sat in the opposite chair.  
"I suppose you are feeling a bit like Alice- tumbling down the rabbit hole?"  
"It is quite surreal yes"  
Morpheus' smile a little more.  
"Almost like a dream?" he asked.  
"More like a nightmare."  
"Ironically this is not far from the truth, but tell me Infinity, how are you feeling?"  
I has to think about that, "Confused, mad, scared, I mean why is this happening to me?"  
"Some how, and we are not sure how, your parents saw the world how it really is. They saw the Matrix"  
"The Matrix? What is that?" I had never heard of it before.  
"Good you are asking the right questions. The Matrix is all around us. It's in this very room, it's with you   
when you go to school, when you go out with your friends, when you go to 'sleep'."  
"I don't understand, what has this got to do with me?"  
"Unfortunately no one can be told what the Matrix is, they have to see it for themselves.. Do you want to know what it is?"  
"Yes, I want to know why my parents were killed by those... those..." I couldn't find the right word.  
"Agents" said Morpheus, saying it like it was a curse.  
"Those Agents. Plus Neo is my only other family."  
Morpheus' thin smile appeared again as he got out a silver box and emptied the contents in to his palms, he showed them to me.  
"Take the red pill and I'll show you how far the rabbit whole goes."  
"What about the blue one?"  
"We won't be needing it."  
Slowly I reached out for the red pill. Morpheus stopped me half way.  
"Remember I'm only offering you the truth, after this there is no turning back."  
"I have to know." I took the pill, placed it in my mouth and with the help from the glass of water, swallowed it.  
Morpheus smiled again. "Infinity if you would follow me" and he led me into the other room which contained a lot of computer equipment as well as Neo and Trinity.  
"Are we on-line Neo?" Morpheus asked  
"Yep" my cousin said behind a couple of monitors, Trinity made me sit on a dentist type chair and put   
some wire pads on my arms.  
"Time is always against us Infinity" said Morpheus.  
"Just relax" Trinity said  
"Okay" but it was easier said then done, I was scared, very scared.  
I looked around the old hotel room and my eyes fell on my reflection in a broken mirror hanging right   
next to me.  
'Man I look tired,' I thought, but I had found it hard to sleep recently.  
Suddenly the mirror began to move, the cracks melting together till they were gone and the mirror looked   
like new.  
"What the-? Did you see that?" I asked but the others just looked at each other. Tentatively I reached out   
to touch the mirror and it dippled under my finger tips like water.  
"Wow."  
I pulled my hand away but bits of the mirror was still on my fingers and slowly it began to spread.  
"Have you ever had a dream Infinity" said Morpheus as the mirror continued to spread, it looked like   
mercury and it was very cold.  
".. a dream you thought was so real? what is you couldn't wake up from that dream? How would you   
know the difference from the dream world to the real world?"  
By now the mirror had consumed my whole arm.  
"What's going on? God it's s-s-o-o c-c-old!" I cried. Still the 'liquid' spread till my entire body was almost covered.  
'Shit what was that pill I took?' I remember thinking as the cold substance covered my face. I screamed as the mirror entered my mouth...  
  
I opened my eyes but found they stung so I quickly closed them again.  
My body felt warm and that I was lying down...  
Slowly I opened my eyes again and I saw that I was in a vat of pink goo.  
'What the hell is this?!' I thought and I tried to get up, pushing through a stretchy film above me.  
I yanked out a tube from my mouth and coughed as I breathed in a different type of air.  
I then discovered I was naked, hairless and had black types sticking out of ports all over my body.  
'what is this? Where am I?' I thought, I had a look around me but I was very weak, I saw that there were other pods like the one I was in. To the left, right, below and above- all contained an unconscious person.  
My upper half was very cold out of the goo but I didn't want to stay in there for much longer.  
Then a huge bug like machine came down to check me out with it's red glowing eyes before grabbing me around the neck painfully.  
I gasped as it drilled something out of my head and dropped me back in the pink goo where the other black tubes burst off my body.  
I then found myself being pulled down a chute as the back of my pod opened up and I fell into smelly sewage water but I couldn't keep above the surface as I was too weak.  
The next thing I knew I was being lifted high out of the water before I blanked out.  
When I next opened my eyes I was confronted by a bright light and I squinted against it.  
"Where am I? I asked, hoping some one would answer, they did.  
"The real world Infinity, you'll find out more later, go back to sleep."  
I recognised the voice as Morpheus' and I did as he said.  
When I was finally awoke I was in a small room which looked like it belonged on a ship. An IV was in my arm and I removed, that's when I noticed there was other holes in my arms as well.  
The door opened and Neo poked his head around.  
"Hey you're up," he said, walking into the room.  
"Why? How long have I been out?"  
"Three months, getting your body ready an all."  
"Where is this Neo?"  
"This is the Hovercraft the Nebuchadnezzar."  
"hovercraft? So it is a ship."  
"Not the type you are thinking of," he smiled, "Come on Morpheus will tell you what you need to know,"   
he turned around to walk out of the room and I saw a metal thing at the base of his skull.  
"What is that?!" I cried. Neo ran a hand over it, "Oh that, you've got one too."  
"What?" I put a hand up to my neck and something cold and metal met my fingers. "Oh my god!" I felt my stomach lurch.  
"It's okay cuz, Morpheus will tell you what it is."  
So I followed Neo to the main deck where Morpheus met us but he seemed different from when I last saw him.  
"Infinity welcome aboard my ship. You all ready know Trinity so I'll introduce you to the rest of the crew.   
This is Electra, Socket, Cyber and sitting at the screens there is Tank."  
All the real of the crew smiled at me but I realised I was the youngest out of all of them.  
"This is the Core," continued Morpheus, "it is where we broadcast our pirate signal to hack into the Matrix. Take a seat Infinity."  
I sat down in one of the dentist type chairs and it reminded me of the one in the hotel room. My feet were locked in my Trinity.  
"This might feel a little strange," said Neo as he shoved something into my head.  
I screamed but then the pain was gone and all around me was white.  
"This is the construct." I looked around to see Morpheus, he was definitely not there before.  
"It is our loading program. Here we can get anything we need, clothes, money, weapons- anything."  
"A program? We are in a program?"  
"Is it so hard to believe? Your hair is back, the holes in your head and arms are good."  
I checked myself, he was right, I was even wearing my favourite purple top and black combat trousers.  
"This is known as you're residual self image."  
"How can we do this?" I asked, that's when I noticed the red leather chairs had appeared from the hotel as well as an old tv set. Morpheus sat down and I did the same. He switched on the tv and pictures of a city came on.  
"This is the world as you know it- the beginning of the 21st century, the peak of civilization..."  
Morpheus pushed a button on the remote control and the picture changed to that of a crumbling city.  
"..and this is the world as it is now."  
Suddenly we were no longer surrounded by white but a vast waste land where the ground was scorched and split like burnt flesh. The sky was full of thick rolling clouds containing lightning.  
"Welcome to the desert of the real." said Morpheus.  
"When did this happen?" I asked, taking it all in.  
"You believe it is the year 2000, when in fact we think it is more more around 2200. We are not sure.   
Sometime at the beginning of the new millennium the whole world joined together- marvelled at it's genius as we gave 'birth' to A.I."  
"Artificial Intelligence?"  
"Yes, a single conscience which spawned a whole race of machines. We don't know who struck first, us or them but we do know it was us who scorched the sky." he said gesturing to the clouds.  
"At the time the machines were dependant on solar power, with out a power source as abundant as the sun we believed the machines would perish. For generations humans have been dependant on machines.   
Fate it seems is not with out a sense of irony."  
We were back in the white space again, the television had a human foetus on it.  
"The human body generates more bioelectricity than 120v battery and over 25000 BTU's of body heat.   
The machines had found all the power they would ever need. For long time I wouldn't believe it but then I saw the mass growing fields where humans live their lives in a computer generated dream world. I watched as they liquefied the dead to fed intravenously. Seeing the horrifying, efficient precision of the machines I realised the truth."  
Morpheus switched off the tv and stood up.  
"What is the Matrix? Control. A neural- interactive simulation built to keep us under control in order to change a human being into this-"  
He held up a copper top battery.  
I allowed my brain to register this information. "So- so you're telling me my whole life was a lie?"  
Morpheus didn't say anything. He didn't have to.  
'No, it can't be true, I must be dreaming' I thought.  
"Can we get out of here?" I asked and then I opened my eyes to see the metal of the Neb, the rod was removed from my head and I got up and walked to my room in silence.  
Some how I fell asleep and when I woke up Neo was sitting behind me on the bed.  
"It wasn't a dream was it?"  
"No, this is the only time you have been fully awake."  
I sighed, "it's a lot to take in."  
"Tell me about it, you tool it better then I did," he said.  
"May be because I had nothing else in the Matrix for me to miss. My parents are dead, it would only be a couple of days before the Agents found me." I sat up, "So why are you here? Why did they free you?"  
"They believed in me. When the Matrix was first created there was a man born on the inside with the power to alter the Matrix how he saw fit. When he died the Oracle prophesied his return which would hail the destruction of the Matrix." I noticed Neo sigh.  
"That's you?" I asked.  
He nodded, "Yes I am what they call 'the one'."  
"Oh my god Neo, you? Man kinds saviour?" I laughed.  
"Hey you haven't seen what I can do when I'm in there and you won't for a while, you have your training to get through before they will let you enter the Matrix, plus I'm going to Zion for a few day."  
"Zion? What is that?"  
"It's the last human city, you might get to see it one day." He got up to leave.  
"Neo."  
"Yes?"  
"Thanks for getting me out of the Matrix."  
"Don't mention it" and he left me to get some more sleep, but after that I knew I wasn't going to get any.  
  
The end... for the time being.  
Want more? I guess I had better type it up then!  
Please review this installment until then.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
